For my Family
by Musings of a Cabin Boy
Summary: Ace, Luffy and Sabo would do anything for one another, for the most important people in their worlds. The bond of blood goes beyond nakama, and is so much deadlier too. (No pairings, rated for vivid violence.)


There were white flags raised high against blue sky. Hundreds of them. An endless sea of hope and excitement, glee and anticipation swelled from the children and parents, men and women gathered on the port to watch the grand warship sail towards them, bearing the happy load of the noblest of mankind.

White flags raised high against the blue sky... and a single splinter of blackest smoke.

Their was heat everywhere, a tiny fire mocking the previous night blaze, but even more damning. The mast of the tiny ship had been destroyed in the second shot, and the proud flag that had been made from childish wonder and excitement seemed to be melting on the firewood deck, the bright pastel of hope fleeing from the white of bone and the black of adventure. Disappearing in the fire. A hat rocked peacefully on the waves, a boys hand extended toward it, before the ocean swallowed it. The remains of the vessel were fast being engulfed, nothing left to mar this happy, noble day.

"LUFFY!"

Ace leaped from the burning remains into the freezing waters after his otouto, who was sinking faster than should be possible! He grabbed and kicked at the spiteful, hateful ocean that was stealing his brother from him, but Luffy just fell faster and faster! _THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! _Ace's mind screamed. Closing his eyes he poured his strength into every stroke, willing himself downwards. From somewhere in his panicked, hysterical mind, he heard Sabo's voice saying the words that had started all this. _"Which of us do you think is older, Ace? Two aniki and one otouto... it's strange, but our brotherhood really is my treasure..."_

Ace started as he felt his hand brush the fabric of Luffy's shirt, but he didn't stop to think. He grabbed Luffy with both arms and pulled him to his chest as he kicked with everything he had. Pushing against the blacker water towards the surface, Luffy's body was like lead against him, cold and heavy. He broke the surface gasping, straining to pull Luffy above with him, his eyes shooting around searching until he found another body clinging to a broken beam on the waves.

"SABO!" he shouted. The boy's head shot up, finding his brothers eyes, panicked, but joyous at seeing them alive.

"ACE! Hurry, bring him over here!" Ace swam toward the beam while Sabo pushed it towards them. They pulled Luffy on top and clasped at each other, searching for injuries.

"Is he all right? Are you hurt?" Sabo looked toward Luffy's limp body and back to Ace.

"We're fine, he's just unconscious. What about you, are you okay?" Ace pulled himself further up onto the beam and helped Sabo up too. A grimace of pain came over his brother face as he was half lifted.

"My legs hurt, I'm bleeding," Sabo panted, lifting the limb out of the water. There was a large gash on his calf, about three inches in length and quite deep. "I don't think I can swim."

"It's all right, I can get us to shore."

"NO!" Sabo looked hard at Ace, anger in his expression. "No, we're not going back! You said we were leaving, you promised that we'd all stay together and get away from that place!" Ace worried his lip for a moment,but the look on Sabo's face convinced him. _As long we're together, that's all that matters! _He was terrified Sabo would try and leave alone again. He nodded.

"You're right, we'll find another island, we can start again from somewhere else." He smiled at his brother. "We're pirates now, after all, we're not gonna let this keep us down!" Relieved, Sabo grinned back, then sagged. Ace pulled him further up, so he could lie down with Luffy. He looked back at the warship that had now docked at the waving, white port, fury in his eyes. "Those bastards tried to kill us!"

"We're pirates now, remember?" Sabo laughed weakly. "The marines are gonna do that." Ace nodded without humour, his hard gaze still on the shore.

"Get some rest. I'll keep us safe." Sabo nodded again, and began using the remnants of his coat to bind his wound. Afterwards, he drifted off, Ace keeping a vigil over his family as the tide carried them out to sea.

_We'll be all right, Goa is surrounded by other islands. _Hopeful, he slipped in the water and kicked for a bit, pushing them away from the island of their childhoods. They would be fine. After all,

They were pirates, now!

* * *

**_A.N/ This story won't be chronological, it'll jump about as I see fit. If there are any miscellaneous things you'd like to see that aren't too related to the plot (i.e, Ace, Sabo and Luffy bickering over food or the captaincy) I'd be happy to fit them in, though I won't let you choose who becomes captian or anything to critical to the story._**


End file.
